


Chlolix Christmas Countdown

by Cam_P_Bells



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Christmas Time, F/F, Maybe angst, Maybe fluff, Other characters appear when needed, definitely chlolix, no beta we just die, please read notes at beginning for chap 5
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 5,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cam_P_Bells/pseuds/Cam_P_Bells
Summary: Using prompts from @joywriting-prompts on Tumblr we're gonna hopefully upload them all on the right days.It's just Chlolix.
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois/Alix Kubdel
Kudos: 28





	1. Decorating the Tree

The two women sat dumbfounded staring at the small tree they'd set up the day before. Overnight their dog had thought it a chew toy and now there are more spines on the floor than the actual tree. Once a cute puppy they found at the skatepark, Blight was now up to their waists when sitting, however, now he sat in the corner avoiding eye-contact. Alix just sighed, grabbing the broom to sweep up the mess as her girlfriend picked up the tree and brought it outside.

Chloe left the tree by the dumpster, taking note of the need to come back and break it apart before heading up to their apartment. Alix had finished sweeping, now debating whether to scold the dog or not. The blonde shooed the dog to his bed then pulled out her phone looking for a new tree. 

"I'll be back, 'm taking the bike." She grabbed the keys, kissing Alix on the way out.

Chloe came home to the sight of Blight sleeping on Alix's chest as they drowsily watched some cartoony Christmas movie. Putting the rectangular box down by the door, she made her way to the two and pulled the throw blanket over Alix's waist as she planted a kiss on each of her sleepy babies' foreheads. Alix looked up at Chloe before yawning, earning a hushed laugh from the blonde. "Hmm?"

"Gets some sleep." Too tired to argue Alix closed her eyes and began to drift off as Chloe got to work.

Waking up to the sight of her girlfriend pouting in front of her, probably waiting for her to wake up, she pet Blight till he woke up. Seeing Chloe just stare she ran her free hand through the blonde's hair, returning the gaze. "What's wrong?"

Chloe's pout was back as she moved to the side revealing a four-foot tree with preinstalled rainbow lights lighting the room. "I bought the wrong one."

Suppressing a laugh, Alix smiled pulling Chloe down for a kiss. "It's perfec- Oomf"

A mini coughing fit ensues as Blight stood up, taking off toward the new tree. Before he could maul it like the one before Chloe picked it up and put it on the high-table by the couch. "Not again."

As Alix put the tree topper on top, they knew it was finally complete. Chloe lifted her chin from the barely taller woman's shoulder, wrapped her arms around her waist, and kissed her behind the ear. "Now it's perfect."

Alix nodded, leaning back against her girlfriend. 


	2. Traditions

"Hey. Hey! Wake up!"  
"Mmh?"  
"Babeeee, it's Christmas!"   
Chloe opened one eye to the sight of her girlfriend straddling her in a red Santa hat. Glancing to one of the many clocks throughout the house, reading 5:34. The blonde glared up at Alix before flipping her on her back and laying atop her mumbling, "Sleep."  
Alix chuckled as she ran her hands through her girlfriend's hair. "I gotta go at nine. I wanna bring you somewhere."   
"Mmm... fine," She got off Alix before laying down beside her stretching each muscle as needed. The shorter woman watched the blonde get up and get dressed, she had gotten dressed prior to waking her up. "Where're we going?"

  
Chloe took her helmet off and looked around at the graveyard as Alix turned off the bike. "Why are we here?"  
Getting off the bike, setting her own helmet on her seat, the artificial redhead looked around with a sigh. She glanced at the blonde before walking away on a practiced path. "C'mon."  
Alix stood at the foot of a familiar grave, one that Chloe has only seen once. "Oh…"  
"Hi moma, it's been a minute. I brought Chlo." The childhood nickname rolling off her tongue like second nature.  
"She loved Christmas. We used to visit three times a year, her birthday, Christmas, and…" She grabbed Chloe's hand, her girlfriend being the only thing grounding her in the moment. "I don't know why we stopped, I guess dad just couldn't take the reminder. After I got the watch I started to visit alone."  
Chloe lifted their clasped hands, bringing Alix's hand to her lips. "You miss her?"  
"Everyday." Giving a melancholic smile, the slightly taller girl stared into the blond's eyes. "She would've loved the woman you've become."  
"Me? Have you seen yourself? You're so much stronger than everyone else. She'd love you more than words could describe. It'd be impossible not to."   
That got a chuckle from Alix. "Because you're so great with words?"  
"Look… what I'm trying to say is, she'd be proud of you." Chloe stared at the grave as old memories played like movies. "She is proud of you."


	3. Movie Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its real short.

It was her idea, so why was she asleep behind Chloe? Her tattooed arms wrapped tight around the blonde's waist keeping her from safely getting up, the remote being lost to their blankets leaving her to finish the old Christmas movie alone.

Somewhere between then and the end of the movie Alix's grip had loosened so Chloe took her chance to get up as slowly and carefully as possible as to not wake the sleeping wife. She made her way around the room cleaning the small mess they made earlier, taking an empty popcorn bowl and their shared cup to the kitchen. Coming back she took a moment to take in the sight of Alix curled in on herself on the couch.

A small smile spread on her face while she picked her sleeping lover up as gently as she could and carried her to the bedroom down the hall. Placing her on the bed with a kiss to the forehead, Chloe then crawled over Alix before laying down on top of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the best but I didn't have anymore ideas. I'm on my phone rn so there was no grammarly assistance.


	4. The First Snow Day

It started in the middle of class, no one seemed to notice till there was a gasp and then another. Then the whole room seemed to fill with whispers of excitement only to be shushed by the tired teacher as small ice crystals fell from the sky. A glance was exchanged between the blonde and the skater with small smiles only meant for the other to see. 

Released an hour early, the students filled the courtyard with one thing in mind,  _ snow. _ The blonde walked as fast as possible away, avoiding the confused glances from friends and strangers alike. Once outside she slowed her pace and waited for the short skater to catch up. 

"Wait up!" Alix was running, skateboard in her hand as the unoccupied one was waving at the slowing blonde. Upon catching up, she scooped the taller girl's hand into hers and began to swing them back. "You're like so fast."

"You're just short." Chloe's face fell as her hand was dropped, instantly making grabby hands toward her girlfriend's hand. "I'm sorryyy, please?"

"Hmm..." She put her pointer finger to her chin and pretended to take a moment to think. "Because you lost, I'll let you hold my hand till we get there."

Chloe's pout remained as she grabbed Alix's hand tighter than before to keep her from taking it back. "Mine."

The skater chuckled as she swung their hands again. "Mm'kay."

Dodging snowball after snowball, between ducking and flipping the blonde barely had a chance to throw her own. "This isn't fair!"

"You lost! Now fight!" Alix stopped throwing for a second as she yelled earning a snowball to the face. Smiles spread across their faces as they continued to dodge and throw, only landing a few hits.

"I hate you."

"No, you don't."

The two stood soaking wet outside the Kubdel residence waiting for Alix's dad to come back with towels. In the end, they weren't sure who won the snowball fight, but they knew neither of them were winning now. Mr. Kubdel brought two towels and brought them in with only mild questioning before they escaped to Alix's room.

Alix searched her drawers for clothes, telling Chloe to just do the same and find something like an old sleep shirt that might fit. The blonde found some sweats and a band shirt and turned to ask where to change only to turn back around at the sight of the skater's shirtless back. 

"I'll go make hot chocolate. Hurry and get changed, you might catch something." 

Chloe stood still as she silently malfunctioned for the next minute, then she hurriedly changed into the dry clothes.

Chloe called her dad and got everything sorted so she could stay the night before turning her phone off and throwing it to the side. Hot chocolate in hand, she sat under a shared blanket with her girlfriend as anime played on the computer between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not me uploading at 11 pm.


	5. Drunk at a Christmas Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW  
> Substance ab*se, Implied past substance ab*se.  
> Please don't read if it something you may be sensitive to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.

"Heyyyy."

"Hi, baby."

Barely tipsy, Alix stared as her visibly drunk fiance posed against a wall with a drink in hand.

"You single?"

"No."

Alix held a laugh as the blonde's face fell before showing the ring on her finger.

"I'm engaged."

"To who?!"

"You."

Hopeless, she couldn't help but chuckle at the joy on Chloe's face.

"Really?!"

Alix nodded.

"Does that mean I get to kiss you?"

"Normally, but you're drunk, so no."

"But babyyy, sweety, pumpkin, honey bunnnnn, please?"

"No. Let's get you some water."

Tired, Alix avoided eye contact as she took Chloe's drink and pulled her wrist to the kitchen. Emptying the cup down the drain, she rinsed it before filling it back up. Alix pushed the cup to the blonde's lips.

"Drink."

Slowly, Chloe drank from the cup semi reluctantly till it was empty. Already her demeanor had changed, as all the negative thoughts swarmed her brain she leaned against Alix for support.

"Sorry."

She just nodded, telling the blonde to stay put as she walked back into the main area.

"Hey Mari, she's in no condition to ride, is it cool if we crash in the guest??"

"Of course."

Marinette stared at the tired fiance, eyes as observant as ever.

"You okay?"

Alix tensed slightly before nodding.

"Yeah, I'm good. Thanks."

She walked back to the kitchen to the sight of Chloe leaning her forehead on the cool countertop. Silently, she scooped her into a bridal carry as the blonde hid away in the crease of her neck. Away to the bedroom, they went as slow tears sunk into Alix's shirt. Gently, she placed her fiance on the bed and tucked her in.

"Go to sleep." 

Alix sat on the edge of the bed with her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands.

Chloe woke up to an unfamiliar room and the sight of a glass filled with water beside an Advil. She slowly sat up, instantly regretting it as her head started to pang, and her body filled with dread. She took a sip of the water then downed the pill before the next pang.

Taking in the room a little more, freezing when she saw Alix on the other edge of the bed with her head in her hands.

…

"Babe?"

…

Chloe unsteadily stood and walked to the other side of the bed, crouching down in front of her girlfriend only to see her tear-stained face.

…

"Alix?"

The slouching woman let out a sob as she covered her mouth with her hand.

"I'm so sorry."

…

Alix leaned forward, resting her head on Chloe's shoulder.

"I can't."

Chloe nodded, placing one hand on the back of Alix's head and the other under her knees. She shifted the sleepless woman onto the bed and wrapped her in blankets.

Chloe waited in the kitchen making small talk with Kagami while avoiding the sidelong glances from Marinette as she prepared some baked treat. It'd been an hour since she put Alix to bed and was confused when she heard the door open after such a short time.

"Hey."

…

"Hey Mari, you got anything caffeine-related?"

"No coffee, but there are cookies in the right-most cupboard."

"Thanks."

Alix reached up to grab the tubaware, faltering just enough to cause Chloe to rush and grab it for her. She handed it over with pleading eyes, her stare begging Alix to look at her.

"Here."

…

"Thanks." 

Alix turned around and placed the dish on the island, opening it and putting one cookie in her mouth, taking two more for the walk out. Marinette slapped Kagami's hand away as she reached for one before Alix put the lid on it. Alix hugged the baker and they said their goodbyes. They stood by the motorcycle not sharing eye contact.

"Drop me off at Nathaniel's."

Chloe did her best to stop from breaking but she nodded as a tear ran down her face.

"Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically still the fifth for ten more minutes.


	6. Sleigh Ride

Chloe and Max reluctantly followed Kim and Alix as the jocks dragged a sleigh between them. "They're gonna get themselves killed."

"Agreed." Max adjusted his glasses then continued to watch his boyfriend. "At least they're cute."

The blonde nodded. "And hot."

The two queers nodded, their cheeks gaining a pink tint. Ahead of them, their respective partners were glaring at each other.

"Your girlfriend thinks I'm hot."

Alix's face contorted in disgust as she released some of the weight. "Where the hell'd you get that idea?"

"She just said so."

"You losin' your mind or something?" The shorter jock glanced back at the blonde confused as Kim's grin grew.

"If your girlfriend thinks I'm hot, then what're you?" Alix glared at him and dropped her side of the sleigh. "Why'd you do that?"

"Carry it yourself, hotshot." Alix walked ahead of the group with her hands in her pockets.

They reached the top of the hill and aligned the sleigh. Before getting on, Alix pulled Chloe aside and let words spew out as she thought of them. "Kim said that you think he's hot and I know it shouldn't matter but he got in my head really quickly, I think I'm jealous, I'm being weird, sorry."

Chloe tried to hold a chuckle, grabbing the shorter girl's wrist before she could walk away. "Kubdel, are you jealous of Kimbo?"

Alix turned away with a barely visible blush but as it spread, her ears turned bright red. 

"If it makes you feel any better I'm insanely attracted to this one person, but the height might be a deal-breaker." The skater pulled her hood over her head. "She's impossibly short, seeing her angry is like watching a pink pomeranian growl. She's also kinda cute when she's jealous."

"Stooop." Alix pulled the strings on her hood leaving only a small part of her lower face visible. The blonde smiled as she booped the jock's nose. "Mnnnnnn."

"C'mon, they're waiting." Chloe dragged the shorter girl to the sleigh where they lined up tallest to smallest, Kim's teasing grin towards Alix was shot down by the blonde's glare and they descended down the hill with a mix of screams and giggles.   
  
  
  
  



	7. Mistletoe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just another short one at 11 PM

Okay, this was getting out of hand. In the spirit of Christmas, Alix and Chloe have been really making use of the mistletoe, holding it above each other's heads, taping it to the ceiling or a door frame, and this was all fun and the rest of the class got a laugh or two, but it's started to get competitive. Alix will try to do it as much as possible, even having Kim hold it, while Chloe's trying to do it at the most surprising time.

It was the day before break started, Chloe was planning to have Sabrina pull out a mistletoe and hold it over Alix and her but she was nowhere to be seen; no one from her homeroom seemed to be in the courtyard. Not thinking it a big deal, the blonde just went to class,  _ maybe they'd already gone? _ Upon reaching the room, she jumped at the sight of Ms. Bustier rushing out with a mumble.  _ "I can't do this anymore." _

Shock and confusion swirled in Chloe's brain before she hesitantly opened the door. There, waiting for her was Alix with a plastic mistletoe between her teeth and hundreds more taped to the ceiling. Okay, this is already way out of hand, but that didn't stop Chloe from kissing her girlfriend under the mistletoe once more.


	8. Sick Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry It's short, just had a long day. Also no grammarly again, so sorry if there's errors

"This is your fault."

"You didn't have to participate." Alix placed a cold rag over the blonde's forehead, taking the moment to stare in their eyes. "You're the one that wanted to stay out past 5."

Chloe grumbled and turned on her side leaving Alix to fix the rag. "It was a nice night."

"Yeah." The skater chuckled as she rested her head on the edge of her girlfriend's bed from the parallel chair. The blonde grabbed the shorter girls hand and inter twined their fingers, gently pulling her to the bed. "You're gonna get me sick."

"So no cuddles?" All it took was one look at her pout and Alix was little spoon. 


	9. "Do you wanna build a snowman?" "Do you wanna die?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. Just gonna hope I get a better flow tomorrow.

"Hey, Chloe!?" Alix was running towards the blonde in full force. "Do you wanna build a snowman!?!!"

"Wha-" Chloe shrieked as the skater put snow down the back of her shirt as she ran by. "AAAAAAliiiIIIX!"

Tempting a well known fate, the pink haired girl stopped to see Chloe's face only to hear her scream, "Do you wanna die!?"

And so the snowball fight began.


	10. Snowball Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically continuation of the last chap.  
> But guess what?  
> Over a hundred words bb!

As quick as she had stopped, the skater turned and ran, only stopping at the impact of a snowball on her shoulder. She ducked to the side behind a wall and waited. 

"ALIX!" The blonde slowly approached, ice sphere in hand, she scooped up a little more and got ready to throw. "COME OUT!"

"I'M GAY." Alix jumped out as instincts took over them both, snowballs hitting them all over just to throw one back. Chloe flipped and cartwheeled, frostbit fingertips be damned, while Alix turned and twirled, years of skating paying off. They seamlessly danced around each other, speeding up to the point neither of them got hit. Slowing down was not an option as they got closer and closer till they were face to face at a standstill.

Alix's hand wrapped around a wrist, her shirt bunched in the taller girl's fist as they both held ice in their freehands. They stared for no longer than thirty seconds but one would say it was barely a millisecond and the other an hour. Small glances at the mouth of the other, slowly leaning forward as lips met lips and eyes shut. Alix dropped her snowball to pull the blonde closer, Chloe's hand loosened and moved from shirt to neck pulling the skater even closer. Slowly, she rested her other arm on Alix's shoulder before dropping the ice from her fist down her shirt.

"FffffACK!”


	11. Naughty and Nice

"Ughh." Chloe stood by- eh, more like draped over- her girlfriend as they stared at the phone screen. "Do we have to go?"

"It's Marinette, if we don't they'll either think we're dead or kill us for disappointing her." The blonde groaned, pushing her head against the side of Alix's. "At least you get an excuse to go shopping."

They'd split up an hour ago when Chloe got distracted by something shiny and they were now both making their way to meet up at the café. Alix waited with their orders in hand and two bags hanging from her arms. Upon arriving, the blonde took her cup, replacing its space with her hand, and the two walked out holding hands. "Wait, what did you get?"

The skater chuckled before taking a sip. "You'll see."

Chloe sat on the edge of the bed, somewhat confused as Alix presented her idea. In one hand she had a fluffy green sweater with 'Nice' stitched on it, in the other a tight sleeveless sweater labeled 'Naughty'. "Why wouldn't I wear the 'naughty' one? We all know I can be worse."

"Sweety, not that kind of naughty." Alix moved both sweaters to one hand and walked up to Chloe, tilting her chin with her fingertip, her nails gently grazing the blonde's throat. She leaned down, her lips grazed hers before whispering in her ear. "This kind."

The blushing woman gulped. "Oh."

Alix pulled her girlfriend into the party, the duo now wearing their matching sweaters. Their delay earned a glare from Alya as she hung onto her wife, "You're late."

"Be nice." Marinette pulled Alya along to greet them. "Cute sweaters, but you are late."


	12. "How the Hell Are You Not Cold?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll spell check in the morning, I had a pretty okay day so Ima get go ahead and get some sleep. Alix is they/them in this chap

"How the hell are you not freezing?" Queen Bee sat on the ledge of the building, Bunnyx's overcoat draped on her shoulders. 

"Side effects." The red headed hero shrugged as they held a hand out over the ledge catching snowflakes. The bee themed hero leaned onto Bunnyx's chest before moving away with shock. "What?"

"How the hell are you so warm?" The two both stared for a moment before the taller hero burst into a laugh. Queen Bee's face flushed pink, glancing away as she pulled the coat tighter. The bunny hero stopped laughing, a soft smile remained while they placed their right hand on top of the blonde's. Taking a moment to shift slightly back from the edge, they gave her hand a squeeze.

"C'mon." Bringing Queen Bee's hand closer then putting their left hand on the blonde's waist, Bunnyx pulled her to their lap. They wrapped their arms around her as she dug her face in the crook of their neck to hide her blush. With a small mumble the blonde was detransformed "Comfy?"

"Mmhm." Chloe leaned up to kiss her super hero before returning her head to their shoulder. The two stayed like that for a little over half an hour till the blonde fell asleep. Bunnyx chuckled, giving her forehead a small kiss as they wrapped their arms under their girlfriend and stood up.

"Real comfy I guess." The red head hopped from roof to roof landing on a familiar balcony. Doing their best to keep steady, they opened the door and made their way to the bed. "Good night."

"Mnn…" Chloe reached for the hero in her sleep as her body sunk into the mattress. Bunnyx gave the blonde a final kiss on the cheek, grabbing their overcoat before leaving the way they came.

Ladybug stared in confusion as the bunny miraculous wielder aimed their umbrella at her chest, nearly causing her to drop the empty box she was going to fill. "She's sleeping."

The red and black hero nodded in slight fear before hurriedly making her way back home.


	13. "The Nightmare Before Christmas is a Christmas Movie, Shut Up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halfway done  
> I wrote this in and hour. Still need to spell check.

Adrien sat on the edge of the bed, completely out of reasons why the other blonde was insane. "No, it's not."

"Yes, it is." Chloe sat on the opposite edge of the bed, arms crossed. "It has been and it always will be."

"You've literally lost you're mind. I tolerated it when we were younger, but I can't do it anymore." As the boy was getting up to find the remote Chloe had thrown, the girl's girlfriend walked through the door. "Alix! Please tell Chloe she's insane."

"Wassup?" The skater put her skateboard against the bed before sitting by the long haired blonde. The boy pointed to the T.V. making exhasperated hand motions.

"Tell her this isn't a Christmas movie." Alix glanced at the screen then at her pouting girlfriend. She slumped against Chloe then playfully half glared at Adrien.

"The Nightmare Before Christmas is a Christmas movie, shut up."


	14. Soft Family Christmas

"C'mon."

"Mmmm- nooooooo…" Chloe laid on her wife's chest while Alix rubbed her back up and down in an attempt to wake her up. "Mhn.. sleep."

"She's gonna wake up soon." Continuing to rub the blondes back, she glanced at the open door. "Don't you think coffee would be better before anyone gets hyper?"

Chloe shook her head before digging her face into Alix's shoulder and falling back to sleep.

Awakened to the screaming of a 6 year old, mom instincts kicked in as Chloe shot up and ran to check on her daughter. "What happened?"

Seeing nothing wrong the blonde relaxed, realizing the screaming was excitement was easy, dealing with it for possibly the next hour was not.

Chloe tiredly made her way to the kitchen while Alix came out of the bedroom stretching. Alice ran in circles before jumping into the time hero's arms still making sounds of excitement. Soft smiles were shared as the blonde handed her wife a cup of coffee and they watched the lively child unwrap presents. For nearly two hours they watched her quickly get distracted by every new thing till they reached the last present. Alix pulled out a medium sized box, small enough to sit in her palm but big enough for it to barely balance in Alice's.

"It's not the one you like, but I thought you might want one of your own." Handing her the box, she leaned back into her wife and watched as eyes lit up. "I can set it up after breakfast."

At that the six year old shot up and ran to the kitchen table, watch still in hand as she waited for food.

Alice watched as the seconds passed by, one by one by one by one. Completely mesmerized by the mechanical tick radiating at a constant pace.

Chloe leaned against Alix, who had Alic in her lap as the two stared in amazement at the ticking watch. She let out a soft chuckle before starting to doze off to the dulling tick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think now's a bad time to mention I don't like Christmas. I love the winter season, but Christmas' just not that fun.


	15. Making Gingerbread Houses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry.  
> Note at the end.  
> I miss spell check.

"Babe!" Alix swatted at the blondes hand causeing the candies to fall to the table. "Stop eating all the candy! Its for the house, not pretty girlfriends."

Chloe pouted as she picked up the fallen treats and place them back on the dish. She stared for a second before averting her gaze to her girlfriend who was chopping the freshly baked gingerbread sheets into shapes for their house. Grabbing one more piece of candy, the blonde quickly put it in her mouth then made her way to sit in front of Alix.

"What?" The skater stared at Chloe confused, putting the knife down to start stacking the cut sheets. The blonde shrugged, grabbing a gingerbread scrap and taking a bite. "What is it?"

"Foood..." She took another bite and gently face planted onto the counter.

"Get a snack." Chloe reached for more gingerbread scraps only to get swatted away again. "A healthy snack."

Chloe stood, walked around the table, and wrapped her arms around the skater, nipping at her ear. Alix shrugged off the blonde before moving to the side, placing the shaped gingerbread on a new platter and moving the sweets closer. Chloe tried to wrap her arms around Alix again only to have a candy popped into her mouth. Pouting as the gumdrop slowly dissolved, Chloe crossed her arms and looked away. The shorter woman turned her girlfriends chin towards her and planted a kiss on her lips. The blonde attempted to wrap her arms once more and deepen the kiss, just to have a finger pinned on her lips.

"Build now." Alix pulled away, giving one more peck to the cheek. "Kiss later."

Alix held the gingerbread house together, catching a candy in her mouth every now and then from the blonde. Chloe took one for herself before throwing another one; it landed on the mini house and rolled down the side causing the skater to glare. "If this falls, no kisses."

The blonde gasped and held her hand to her chest. "But kiiiiiiiiiiss." 

"No."

Alix smiled at her finished creation as Chloe wrapped around her from behind. "Kiss?"

The shorter woman popped a spare candy into her mouth, turning around kissing her girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oOf, thats a whole lota days I gotta make up. Good thing all nighters exist.  
> Fr tho, sorry I lost my phone and laptop for like 3 days. I'll catch up before Christmas.  
> When I catch up I'll spell check this chapter and the ones before it.


	16. Christmas Music

"Oh my god, turn that down!" Lila screamed from across the courtyard at Kim and Alix as the jocks blasted holiday tunes from a boombox. Marinette was about to open her mouth when Chloe turned the knob causing the music to play louder.

"No." The blonde leaned against her girlfriend as Lila fumed walking away.

"You can turn it off now." Chloe laid on her girlfriend's bed as the christmas music played. Alix turned it up before plopping down beside her. "Pleasee."

"No."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had block on this one but the others were a lil easier so I'm bout to upload like 3 more


	17. Memories

Alix sat in shock as the doctor relayed the new set of medication she'd have to take. After they finished she took a slip of paper with varying information and walked out the ER. Then she ran and ran and ran until her legs burned and her lungs ached, she ran till she collapsed on a park bench, hiding her face in her hands as tears started to leak out her eyes.

"Hey."

Little Alix held her mothers hand from the bedside chair. The sterile air wafted around them as they waited for Jalil to return with vending machine snacks. Mr. Kubdel had left for work hours ago, he'd thrown himself into it since his wife was diagnosed. They said she could leave any day now, that confused Alix.  _ Why couldn't she leave now? _ A few days later Mrs. Kubdel was released from the hospital but would soon return before the month was over.

"Hey." Chloe stared at her crying girlfriend, reaching out a hand for her to hold. Alix's hands remained on her face as the blonde's hand rested on her knee. The skater leaned over onto her shoulder, pulling Chloe into a hug.

"I'm here." The blonde rested her chin on Alix's head. "I'm here."

7 year old Alix ran through the halls pulling along a 6 year old Chloe from exhibit to exhibit. "I never got your name."

"Chloe. Yours?"

"I'm Alix."

"They said it's bad." Alix held her girlfriend's hand, unable to look her in the eyes. "But we caught it early, so maybe everything will be fine."

"Nothing is fine." 6 year old Alix screamed. Tears silently slipped out her eyes landing on the skirt of her black dress. "She's not here. It's not fine."

Jalil's fists clenched as he sat motionless and tearless. "It'll be fine, it has to be."

Chloe silently clung to Alix's hand, tears streaming down her face. They could hear carols from down the hall as snow fell outside the window. The skater's ageless face, with perfect skin aside from a scar or two, was tear stained and tired. Her eyes shut in exhaustion, her grip slightly loosening as she drifted off into sleep.

Chloe sat alone in her girlfriends now empty hospital room, waiting for her to return from testing. It was silent, so silent. A smile appeared the moment Alix walked through the door, with assistance from a nurse she made her way onto the bed. The skater returned a smile, hoping to reassure the blonde. "Everythings fine."


	18. Christmas Shopping

"Please remind me why I had to come?" Alix's arms were loaded bags.

"Because you're strong, aaaaand the only person willing to spend more than an hour with me." Chloe handed the skater another bag before continuing to another shop. "Also I'll feed you."

Alix shrugged, "Makes sense."

Alix ate a corn dog with her off hand, using the other to carry all the bags over her shoulder. "Why did you have to buy gifts for everyone?"

"Last christmas wasn't fun for anyone," Chloe took a sip of her hot chocolate. "At least this year they'll get something out of it."

"And here I thought you'd gone soft." The blonde glared at Alix, grabbing her hand and stealing a bite of the corn dog. "Hey!"

"The only one going soft here, is you, Kubdel." Alix huffed as a blush spread to her ears before taking another bite of her corn dog. 

"Whatever."


	19. Baby It's Cold Outside

"You can't leave."

"Why not?" Bunnyx paused on the balcony railing, ready to jump down, Chloe held the edge of the hero's tailcoat tightly.

"It's literally snowing." The blonde pulled the hero inside. "You'll freeze to death."

"I'm not a bug, I got fur to keep me warm." Bunnyx grabbed the blonde's hands. "Regardless, I gotta get home before my dad realizes I'm gone."

"It's late, he's probably asleep." Chloe ran her hand through the hero's hair, lingering around the base of their bunny ears. "Just stay."

Bunnyx hummed, leading to a purr as the blonde petted their ears. "M'kay"

The hero continued to purr as they leaned into the blonde's embrace before pulling her to the bed. Chloe scratched behind the hero's human ears as they detransformed. "Sleep."

"Mmm'kayy."

"Don't go." Alix sleepily clung to their superhero girlfriend. "You're literally shaking."

"'M fine." Queen Bee shrugged the skater off onto their bed before returning to the window. "Cya."

"Wait!" Alix clung to the hero's wrist. "Please, stay."

The hero glanced out the window covered in ice then back at her tired partner. "I really can't."

"Not even a little longer?" The bee holder took a moment to think, squeezing her partners hand as she caved.

"Only a little, now buzz off." The skater pulled Chloe to the bed before falling on top of her. The blonde chuckled, running a hand through Alix's hair. "I'm not allowed up, am I?"

"No."


	20. "If you don't stop singing Jingle Bells, I'm going to hurt you."

Chloe woke up to the sound of Alix humming some Christmas song on repeat as they made breakfast.

Chloe walked to work with a soundtrack of ba da da's from Alix who decided to join her for a walk.

Queen Bee groaned as the now familiar tune came from Bunnyx's throat.

Chloe smashed her glass onto the dinner table as her wife continued to hum that dumb tune. "If you don't stop singing Jingle Bells, I'm going to hurt you."


	21. "Is something burning?"

"You're sure you turned on the timer?"

"Yes."

Chloe pressed play and laid on top of Alix before beginning to drift to sleep.

"Is something burning?"

She shook her girlfriend awake.

"Do you smell that?"

"I mmmmight've forgotten to set thee timer thingy."

She got up and raced to the kitchen, grabbing an oven mitt, pulling a tray of burnt cookies and sighing.

"Dang."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk who would forget to set a timer, ironic if it were the time hero, but also Chloe prob has 0 life skills

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and criticism are welcome.


End file.
